


Disney prince?

by your_random_account



Category: Walt Disney - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Foster Care, I have a problem, OCs - Freeform, Vampire!Walt, this is going to get no reads and I’m fine with that, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_random_account/pseuds/your_random_account
Summary: DISCLAIMER! I am aware that this will most likely be bad and get no reads because it is weird.~~Walt Disney, yes the founder of Walt Disney animations and the Disney parks was bitten by a vampire on December 15, 1966 to keep him alive. After years of watching the love of his life grow old while he stayed in his 60’s and his one of his daughters dying is a car accident while the other did not have any kids, he decided in the upcoming year 2019 to adopt a vampire child.Valentine was a teenage vampire, orphaned when he was a baby, the hospital didn’t know his real birth date so they made it the day he was found, Valentine’s Day, and then named him after the date. What happens when this gifted young mind that’s full of trouble gets adopted by the owner of a multi-billion dollar company.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m aware I have a weird mind, I have come to terms with that, also if you have read my other books this is a complete 180 from what I usually do. You don’t have to read if you don’t want this is just to get an idea out of my head that came to me in the middle of the night. The first chapter is about vampires and my boys.

So my version of vampires are not like the myths, they do not die in the sun and they do not drink blood from humans (anymore).

**VAMPIRES:**

sun: They prefer to stay in the shade only because they tend to get headaches from the sun, nothing else.

food: they can digest real food but don’t get any nutrients from it. Vampires also prefer to get their blood from blood banks or post slaughter house animals (blood sausage anyone)

turning: a vampire only turns you if you are about to die and they feel like you shouldn’t.

**VALENTINE:**

eyes: dark blue with a bit of green and gold.

skin: very lightly tanned but mainly pale 

hair: dark brown, he tends to put temporary dye in it.

clothes: SCHOOL- white dress shirt, black slacks, red or blue tie, high tops usually black and blue, black hoodie. REGULAR- graphic tees usually bands, black or red sleeves hoodie, black skinny jeans, combat boots or high tops.

personality: closed off and not talkative unless you get him interested. normal Emo teen

home: California 

school: a school for gifted teens of the arts

creature: vampire

age: 14

birthday: Feb 14

type: pure blood (but he doesn’t know of course) 

summary: 

He was found on the steps of California children’s hospital on Valentine’s Day and since they couldn’t distinguish when he was born they but his birthday as that date and his first foster family named him after Valentine’s Day. He kept getting jumped from home to home because of him not being normal, he later found out he was a vampire. In some of his homes he went under heavy verbal abuse and ended up shutting himself into his art books and music platforms. He got accepted into the arts school at 12 and is a grade above where he’s supposed to be in his normal required classes.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine had once again moved to another foster home, he was introduced and given his own room. They hosts said it was so he could have his own space but he knew it was an excuse so they could make sure he doesn't attack the other kids. This is how his life has been since he was three when he apparently attacked his foster mother at the time and drank he blood. he had no control over that he was a baby...he really liked that family too the only kind family hes had since then.

Valentine had once again moved to another foster home, he was introduced and given his own room. They hosts said it was so he could have his own space but he knew it was an excuse so they could make sure he doesn't attack the other kids. This is how his life has been since he was three when he apparently attacked his foster mother at the time and drank he blood. he had no control over that he was a baby...he really liked that family too the only kind family hes had since then. He hates his life, stuck with a disease, as he calls it, that he doesn't understand. He's constantly hungry for blood, he tries to use the blood the state provides in his food not to scare the little kids in his homes but the blood itself makes him sick, he hates the abuse he gets people always calling him freak when they think he's not listening, His social agent took away his sunglasses so now going outside hurts, the only escape is his art. His social agent Harden got Valentine a mix program on his computer to help with his music classes, he also got him a few new sketch books considering he goes through one almost every month.

Enough of the sad stuff lets get to the story. 

The day after valentine was moved to his new foster home his foster mother took him to the mall to get some clothes and bedding and other stuff for his room. Leena had taken him to a few stores, he could tell she was trying to be kind but she was just afraid, like every other foster he's had. Valentine had gone gone away from her because she kept taking him to stores for kids, he didn't blame her shes probably only used to fostering little kids, and picked out some black out curtains that were dark purple. people always thought because he was a vampire, a monster, that he only liked black and red but that isn't true he actually likes most colors as long at they aren't bright like highlighter yellow. He takes some more things for his room like a bed spread, wine red..what his still a blood sucking demon, and some decorations. When his foster mother found him he was just sitting near the entrance of the store before the scanners waiting for her to pay for them, "So this is where you went" she sighed like he was worried, they never are they just don't want to get in trouble with the state for losing him, and pays for the stuff. "clothes" Valentines say when he goes into the next store where he picks out a few outfits, he already had some clothes and he wore uniforms to his school so he didn't need anymore just some new ones to replace the ones he ripped in and episode a few weeks ago, He also gets a few new pairs of sunglasses. 

They were walking around and Leena was planning on getting lunch but Valentine was starting to get a headache and felt that he was starting to have an small episode from all the noise around, "I want to go home" he mumbles pulling his hood up on his hoodie, Leena looks at him "don't you want to get something for lunch, I was thinking sushi or something" He shakes his head "I wanna go home, take outs fine" he had scrunched up his shoulders noticeably uncomfortable. "ok we can go back" Leena says and they go out to the car. "what do you want to get" she says as they pull out of the parking garage, "I know an Asian place that has blood sausage" he mumbles closing his eyes happy that they had tinted back windows. She nods and hands him her phone to put the address in "is there anything else there" He puts the address in and nods "some Korean food." he lays down in the back seat after he gives her back the phone.

Valentine must have fallen asleep because next thing he know he was being shaken awake by Leena, "hey!" he shouts jumping back not liking the fact that someone was touching him while he was asleep. "Hey, it's ok Valentine, We are at the restaurant" 

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

It was around midnight and Valentine was working of his music for school, with headphones of course, and eating left-overs from lunch. Getting the sausage was a really good idea and let him get the energy to work this late since he also wanted to finish the out-line for a project in one of his art classes. If an adult saw his class schedule they would think he's in collage or something because they are all collage level classes, though to be fair he could graduate with a associates degree which means cheaper collage. After he finished Valentine decided to get some sleep, setting his alarm for school in the morning. 

The next morning he woke up as usual from his blaring alarm and groans, going to take a shower since he didn't the night before, then he puts his uniform and sweatshirt on going downstairs. "god this house is small" he mumbles making some coffee, not really caring that they said he couldn't have any, he couldn't get a job after all. Before he left he begrudgingly poured a pint of blood into his water bottle for the day, "this is going to be horrible." he gags taking a sip to wake him up. On the way to the bus stop he sees a blooming tree and takes a picture of it to draw later, after all trees doing usually bloom this early it's only early march. he sits down on the curb waiting for the bus remembering something one of his fosters said 'early blooming means a good year' Valentine thinks they might have come from farmers or something. he got up as the bus came, there were usually only a few kids on it considering most of the kids in the schools families were rich or has the time to drop them off. 

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip School yard~~~~~~

Valentine sat under his normal tree just waiting for the inevitable assholes to come around, even in a school to advanced kids he couldn't get away from the kids making fun of him for being 'better' than everyone else. Yes he was smart and talented but he didn't care, actually he's stopped trying, even initiated some fights with them before. But they didn't before first bell, "weird they usually would have kicked me around a bit by now." he mumbles going to his music class, as he did he passed a car, he didn't think much of it because most of the people are rich, though not rich rich, it was also a pretty modest car. Valentine bumped into someone passing said car "sorry" he says just loud enough to hear, not looking up, and continues to class.

After first half classes, todays first half was music, visual arts, computer arts, another music class, and digital information, he went to his tree and draw a bit bit really ‘hungry’ for lunch. He looked up to find something to draw and saw the car still there. He squinted “strange cars don’t stay that long usually” he says to himself and starts to absently draw it, like he usually does with strange things. Thats when the gang come over, the gang is Jayden, miles, and nick, the people who push Valentine around the most.

“What’s up nerd” Jayden kicks him hard making up fall to his side “what do you want” valentine tries to get up but nick pins him with his boot, he could probably easily push him off if valentine had the strength but he didn’t at the moment, “you know what I want, where’s my money” Jayden growls, valentine looks up “I don’t have any money jerk” he growls back “unlike some people I don’t have money to throw around like it’s nothing” he coughs when the pressure on his chest gets heavier “better watch what your saying orphan” nick lets his foot up a bit after that but not much “yeah watch your mouth when speaking to the higher class,” Jayden says “or the vampire might get you” he smirks. Valentine rolls his eyes “what vampire, and wow you brain is really infinitesimal*” he groans when he gets pulled up “what was that!” He growled slamming valentine against the tree “what did you say!” “infinitesimal” Valentine says again “there’s no way you got into this school without you parents pays loads of cash, you wouldn’t even pass the entrance exam if you don’t know what that word means” he groans. a voice comes from far away, or close Valentine couldn’t tell, since he was low of blood intake and had his head hit pretty hard twice, “let go of the boy...” he didn’t hear the rest, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * infinitesimal: immeasurably small


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walts side of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background I forgot to add in the info chapter. Walt Disney died on December 15 1966 and one of his daughters did die in a car accident, though in real life his oldest did have kids I decided to have her not have kids for drama purposes.

As normal Walt was coming back from a visit to Orlando and going over some paperwork for the company. His life had been quite different since he had been changed, he could no longer go out in the sun without a headache which was horrible, he could ear but only survive off of blood which he got from a blood bank, and he watched his wife grow older and die. though the company was basically his family now he still felt alone, like something was missing. Something he was surrounded by but didn't have himself anymore, and he knew exactly what it was, a child. There was a problem though not many vampires he knows and the women he knows are more like family to him, also not many foster kids are vampires because parents tend to keep their children protected.

Anyway after he landed and got back to his office he could finally check his email, seeing one from an art school there in California he opens it, seeing that it was the headmaster asking him to have himself or the imagineers talk about how they do things to the engineering and design classes there. He thinks it over, calling some of the imagineers to see when they can be free to talk to the kids, they never turn down giving lessons or talking about what they do, and sends an email back to the Headmaster saying that they would be happy to and a list of dates asking that they be on one of them explaining that that was when they were free to talk. 

~~~~~~~Few days later~~~~

Walt had wanted to go along with Mason and Quin the imagineers he asked to give the talk, so that's what he did, he got to the school shortly after them and decided to walk around looking around the school for a bit and ran into the headmaster, "Mr. Disney, I didn't expect you to come also." he says and Walt holds his hand out as the headmaster takes it to shake it "please, call me Walt, and out wouldn't turn down a chance to see some brilliant young minds at work." The headmaster nods and leads him around the rest of the school showing him the rooms "and this is our senior English room" he says and Walt looks at it "Those boys?" he refers to three young men in the back of the room laughing by an open window with what looked like a slingshot in their hands. The headmaster calls them over "this is Jayden Santiago, Nick Benson, and Miles Wood." he points to the respective boys "I assume you already know who this is boys". They nod and holds out their hands which Walt shakes "Were you three shooting leaves with those?" he motions to the slingshots in their hands. They quickly hide them "yes sir" they say in unison and a little to quickly to be the truth.

After he talked to the boys for a bit he realized he forgot his phone in his car and when to get it. As he closed the door a young boy bumped into him "sorry" they boy said quickly and was to quick to leave before Walt got a change to say it was ok. 'He looked to small to be in this school' he though as he didn't get a good enough look at the boy with a hoodie over his head to say that he looked to young. Walt decided to sit in on some of the classes his guys were talking in in see what they were talking about, Disney always had things going on that they didn't want people to know about yet, especially now that everyone had phones and word could spread faster than it did in the 20th century. 

During lunch break he decided to order in lunch for Mason and Quin "good job with them guys" He said taking a sip from his bottle, not really feeling like entertaining the human game right now and eating food, also the pizza looked a little too greasy today. "Thanks Walt, I don't think either of us were expecting questions we asked in collage out of these kids" Quin laughed a bit along with Mason, "yeah they really are smart". Walt nods and get up "I think I'm going to get back to the office, come to my office when you get back and tell me how the rest of the day went" they nod and he leaves the room, going outside.

As he was walking to his car Walt heard some noise and decided to look at it, seeing the boys from this morning pinning down what he thinks is the boy that bumped into him this morning. The boy looked about 11 or 12, "I don't have any money jerk, unlike some people I don't have money to throw around like its nothing." the kid growls and Walt realizes he's probably on a scholar ship. the boy, Nick Walt thinks, leans down looking like he's putting more pressure on the small boys chest "Better what what your saying orphan" Walt starts walking to them to break it up when Jayden he thinks chines in "yeah, watch your mouth when your speaking to the higher class," Walt rolls his eyes at the typical rich kid phrase, 'orphan?' he thinks after he see the kid flash for a second what he thinks is fangs 'must be my imagination the boy can't be a vampire' Walt stops for a second at the Jaydens' next sentence "or the Vampire might get you" 'vampire, is a vampire going to this school, I didn't see any kids that wear what he's seen other teenagers that are vampires wear' he thinks to himself then remembers about the story he heard some kids over telling about how some rats were found in the boiler room with puncture marks that looked like fang marks in them and no blood. Walt tunes in at the kids next sentence "What vampire, and wow your brain is really infinitesimal" Walt laughs a bit at the boys guts to say that in his situation than starts to walk towards them again when he gets slammed against the tree by the Jayden boy again, "what was that! What did you say!" Walt quickens his pace seeing the kid looking like he was going to pass put from how hard he hit the tree, "Infinitesimal, There's no way you got into the school without your parents paying loads of cash, you wouldn't eve pass the entrance exam if you don't know what that word means" the kid groans out, seeing he was about to pass out Walt speaks up "let the boy go," the kid passes out "or do you want the you headmaster to see what your doing himself." All three of them turn to him quickly dropping the boy, his head hitting on a metal water bottle "You woul-" Walt cuts Jayden off which he's sure now that he's the group leader "wouldn't what tell the headmaster that you slammed another student so hard into a tree that it caused him to pass out, I'm sure there's a law against that, is probably grounds for expulsion" he says not taking it softly when child is hurt.

The boys stay silent and he nods thought so, I'm sure you," he motions to Miles can get off with a simple suspension considering you didn't do anything, but you two," he looks at them "your headmaster will hear about this considering that boy will most likely need medical attention" he takes out his phone to call and ambulance and as he does they try to sneak off "don't think about it." he says and kneels next to the small boy giving the person the information he could give and finds his school I.D to find his age. '14, he's way to small to be a 14 year old.' he thinks to himself and puts his phone down, taking his jacket off the put under the kids' head 'Valentine, ironic name.' he thinks seeing his birthday was valentines day. Walt takes the water bottle as the kid wake up a bit groaning, "strong kid" he murmurs, it was only a few minutes after he passed out. He opens it and sees that it wasn't water so he smells it assuming that it was some sort of sports drink, he grimaces when he smells it 'blood, stale blood at that, so the kid is a vampire' he thinks to himself and takes his own water bottle holding it to the kids mouth helping him sit up a bit "drink you'll feel better" Walt can hear the sirens of the ambulance and police cars. Walt looks at Miles "Miles is it?" Miles nods "go to the front of the school and lead them over here." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine doesn't know that another vampire saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how and why are people reading this?

**VALENTINE'S POV:**

When I woke up I was sore all over like I was hit by a truck, probably because it was sunny when I passed out. I groan then freeze feeling like someone's in the room, I slowly open my eyes because it hurt I can barely see because of the lights being off and it was probably dark out. I stayed looking at the ceiling hearing someone come over, a head pops into my view and it was Leena and I sigh happy that it wasn't a doctor, "your up, oh we were so worried", she says fussing over me. I groan and try to push her hand away but I just rolled over too comfortable to fully move 'weird I don't remember hospital beds being this comfortable', I look around 'yep defiantly in a hospital'. Leena kneels in front of my face "are you ok, you were roughed up pretty bad' she says gently and I only nod even though I wasn't, everywhere hurt but now as much as it should. I hear a knock on the door and look up them immediately sit up when I saw it was Harden, I wince and lay back down "That was a bad idea" he laughs and I groan "shut up Hard" I look at him "what are you doing here anyway?". He walks over and sits on the bed "I was surprised when I heard you were in the hospital again, can I not be worried for my ward?" he says with a hint of 'your a dumb ass'. I laugh "don't lie, why are you actually here, though I know your actually know your worried, you would've been in the room when I woke up if that was the case." 

He sighs, and ruffles my hair "you got me kid" he hands me a cup of what I assume is blood and I push it away "you know I hate the crap the state gives" he looks at me and I sigh "sorry I'll watch me language". Harden shakes his head "not why I looked at you like that. If this is what the state gave you I would've handed you your water bottle. someone paid to hole out up in a private room and blood bank blood." I look at him and slowly take a sip of the blood and it tasted good for once, I end up downing the rest of it not noticing how thirsty I was. Harden laughs "slow down dracula before you choke." he used the nickname he know I hate, "you know I hate that nickname," I mumble and look at him "must've been a rich dude, this bed is really comfortable". He fixes how he's was sitting and Lenna cuts off what he was about to say "that's what we are trying to find out but they are being really secretive about it." we both look at her "I was going to say that" he says, outsiders are not welcome in our conversations.

Harden looks back at me "anyway, why didn't you tell me you were having problems at school, I would've done something" I slowly pull the covers over myself. He pulls the covers back down "Valentine?" he raises an eyebrow, "because you would take me out of the school and I lake it there, it's only three kids, not even only two really-" I starting saying and Harden looks at me "breathe child!" he says loudly and I stop and look at him "one you probably shouldn't say that really loud considering where we are, and two I don't need to breathe." I sit up again, "also how do you not know who's paying for this room? I mean you work for the state and are my social agent, shouldn't you be allowed to know this." Harden sighs, "why do you only talk this much when your asking questions?" he ruffles my hair again and I pout, "I don't only talk a lot when I ask questions, I only talk a lot to you." 

He stands up after a few minutes of us bantering, I'm going to see if my boss will let me have the papers of your payment handed over to the state" he goes to the door, "you should take advantage of the blood they are giving you here, because apparently they knew you were a vampire because I didn't tell them." He leaves and I tilt my head looking over to Leena, "did you tell them?" She shakes her head and comes back over, "Harder-" I cut her off "Harden." Leena looks at me "sorry, Harden called me over saying someone called the ambulance for you.". I look down "then who did, I don't know anyone who would pay extra money for me to have better care than what the state pays for." she shrugs, "someone did honey," she smooths my hair before I shy'd away "maybe someone who wants to see you save, another one of you perhaps?" I growl then go silent when she says that.

after a while she lets me lay down to go back to sleep since I was really tired, I didn't see of hear harden come back in

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Harden comes in looking at the paperwork he was able to get ahold of, and sits down. "I can feel you boring a hole into the back of my head Mrs. Henderson" He says monotonously. Leena comes over and sits next to him "how long have you been Valentines social worker?". Harden keeps reading the papers looking for the payer, "long enough, and Valentine prefers agent.". she sighs "how long is long enough?" she looks at the papers. He sighs and closes the folder "since he was found, I would've adopted him if they would let me." he stands up and puts the folder down "I need to make some calls". Leena also stands up "did you find out who paid for this?" Harden nods "yeah Walt Disney"...

**WALTS POV:**

I had gotten a call I couldn't avoid had to leave the hospital but not before I told them to charge the hospital bill to my insurance. I hadn't been able to return to the hospital until that night and I saw a man that looked like he worked for the government, like stereotypical government agent. I stopped when he went into the boys room 'who is he' I think and start going to the room and stop at the door when the man was waiting at the door staring at me. "What are you doing here?" he says glaring, "Why would you pay for hospital care on a kid you don't know?" I step back a bit and look back "I wanted a child you get proper care, is that a crime? and I assume you are his foster?" I raise a brow, he scoffs "his social agent." 

I go past him into the room "that's why you're so protective over him?" The man crosses his arms "no i'm protective because I'm more of a father to him than any of his fosters are" I see a woman stand up out of the corner of my eye "hey Mr big bad agent, he's only been in my care for a day before this all happened." she says poking his chest. I chuckle "you must be his foster then?" I hold out my hand and she bashfully takes it, "i-it's nice to meet you Mr. Disney" she stutters out and I chuckle again at her "please it is Walt" 

I look at the bed the sound of sheets moving catching my attention. 


End file.
